


Noyée

by Amritat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Time Travel
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26628793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amritat/pseuds/Amritat
Summary: TRADUCTION de “When She Drowned” de Colubrina. Des hommes désespérés transforment Hermione Granger en arme et l’envoient dans le passé pour offrir le salut à Tom Riddle ou, en cas d’échec, pour le tuer. Mais les outils qui peuvent penser sont dangereux et parfois une personne sacrifiée décide qu’elle a déjà trop perdu.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Tom Riddle
Kudos: 4





	Noyée

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [Colubrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colubrina/pseuds/Colubrina). Log in to view. 



> Voici ma toute première traduction.
> 
> J’ai été aidée par Amelia-Queen-Black et Indifferente qui m’ont conseillée sur les choix de traduction en plus de me relire. Un énorme merci à elles. 
> 
> Il s’agit bien d’une histoire et non de drabbles contrairement à ce que le découpage particulier peut laisser penser. Cela devient plus clair au bout de quelques chapitres.
> 
> Notes sur la traduction :  
> \- La VO est écrite dans un style particulier qui donne à l’histoire son ambiance unique. J’espère avoir réussi, au moins partiellement, à les retranscrire, même si cela rend sans doute différemment en français d’en anglais.  
> \- Le texte est parcouru d’allusions bibliques avec en particulier une opposition entre les termes “ruin” et “salvation”. “Ruin” a de nombreux sens comme “détruire”, “gâcher”, etc… et le texte joue sur cette polysémie. J’ai utilisé le terme “perversion” pour le traduire, même s’il est plus connoté, pour retranscrire la dualité religieuse.  
> \- Afin de conserver l’esthétique minimaliste, j’ai utilisé des guillemets-virgules anglo-saxons et j’ai laissé les dialogues inclus dans des paragraphes au lieu de les mettre en colonnes et d’employer des guillemets en chevrons conformément à la typographie française.  
> \- Par goût personnel, j’ai gardé “Tom Riddle” au lieu de sa traduction “Tom Jedusor”.

1.

“Si je pouvais être tué, dit Tom Riddle, ce serait par amour pour toi.”

2.

“J’ai sacrifié le monde pour toi” dit Hermione Granger.

“Des regrets ? demanda-t-il, la main sur sa nuque. Des remords ?”

Elle s’adossa à lui tandis qu’ils regardaient par la fenêtre le monde qui leur appartenait. “Aussi longtemps que je t’ai toi, finit-elle par répondre, le monde peut brûler.”

3.

Ils voyagèrent. Ils voyagèrent pendant des années jusqu’à ce qu’Abraxas Malfoy rentre et épouse une fille convenable et que Thoros Nott rentre et en épouse une moins convenable. Ils étaient jeunes et beaux et forts et ils regardaient le monde vieillir tandis qu’ils accumulaient le pouvoir jusqu’à ce qu’il déborde de leur corps, jusqu’à ce qu’il fasse jaillir des étincelles de leur peau, jusqu’à ce qu’il luise à travers leurs yeux mêmes. 

Ils ne devinrent jamais vieux. 

Et les Mangemorts se formèrent et se réformèrent, le Ministère était entre leurs mains ainsi que l’école et, si le sang inondait les rues, si les incendies faisaient rage, il n’y avait là rien à quoi ils ne s’étaient pas attendus. 

Perversion. 

Salvation.

Amour. 

Qui aurait pu prédire à quel point ils deviendraient étroitement liés ? Certainement pas les hommes qui l’avaient envoyée vers lui. Ils n’auraient probablement pas apprécié la façon dont leur couple avait interprété le “salvation”. Évidemment, ils étaient tous morts désormais. 

4.

Elle n’aima jamais les serpents. Elle roulait des yeux en les regardant, Tom et eux, elle se plongeait dans un livre et il la taquinait en enroulant l’un des petits autour de son bras. 

Les serpents l’aimèrent. “Chaleur” disaient-ils en s’endormant contre sa peau.

5.

De temps en temps, Hermione le regardait et faisait rouler entre ses mains la baguette qu’elle avait prise à Dumbledore comme si elle s’attendait à ce qu’il essaye de s’en emparer. 

Une fois, il l’embrassa sur la tempe, très doucement, et murmura : “Je te fais confiance, elle est entre de bonnes mains”.

C’était la première fois qu’il admettait savoir de quoi il s’agissait. 

6.

“Nous avons brûlé le futur, dit-elle. La connaissance de mon passé n’a plus d’utilité désormais.”

Il lui attrapa le poignet et lui tordit le bras dans le dos. “Dans ce cas, qu’est-ce qui me retient de te tuer ?”

Il s’introduisit dans son esprit en pensant y trouver, comme d’habitude, le mur de flammes et découvrit à la place une eau calme. Toutes les pensées étaient à sa portée et elle l’aimait. “Tu sais que je ne peux être tuée” dit-elle doucement. 

7.

Elle le possédait entièrement. Elle avait rasé ses fondations, elle l’avait retourné comme un champ de blé au printemps et il avait jailli de terre avec une nouvelle vigueur et cela entièrement pour elle. Il tirait sa substance d’elle. Il ferait tout pour elle, il irait n’importe où.

L’aurait-elle demandé, il aurait même pu changer.

Elle ne l’avait pas fait.

Au lieu de cela, elle ouvrit les livres de magie noire dans les bibliothèques de ses laquais et leur consacra son esprit brillant et lui, le prodige de Poudlard, fit de même et ils découvrirent des choses qui avaient été perdues, apprirent des choses que le temps avait tenté d’ensevelir. Les laquais les observaient, les observaient revenir de leurs rendez-vous galants dans les prés avec de la paille dans ses cheveux à elle et du sang sur leurs mains à tous les deux, et ils arrêtèrent de demander si elle était l’une des leurs. Ils arrêtèrent de mépriser et commencèrent à craindre. 

“Pourquoi pensaient-ils que ton épouse, qui qu’elle soit, serait forcément faible ?” demanda-t-elle alors que les sbires du mage noir se volatilisaient devant elle, de la même façon que les gouttes d’eau se changeaient rapidement en vapeur sous l’effet de sa chaleur. 

“Parce qu’ils sont stupides, dit-il alors qu’il se baissait pour poser sa bouche sur son cou et effacer une trace de sang d’un coup de langue. Parce qu’ils sont incapables de voir au-delà des limites du possible qu’on leur a enseigné.”

“Est-ce que tu m’aimes ? demandait-il. Es-tu enfin mienne ?”

“Je me suis noyée en toi, se contentait-elle de répondre. Tu as fait de moi une nouvelle personne.”

“Je t’ai laissé le choix.”

Ses doigts à elle dans ses cheveux à lui. “Je m’en suis emparée. Je t’ai choisi toi. J’ai choisi la damnation et le pouvoir.”

“Un outil doté d’une conscience” murmurait-il.

Elle fit non de la tête tout en gémissant au contact de sa bouche sur sa gorge. “Cette fois je ne serai une arme dans aucune autre main que la mienne.”

8.

“Ils m’ont expliqué que tu ne pouvais pas aimer, dit-elle, allongée sur lui dans leur lit. Ils m’ont expliqué que tu étais beau et brillant et captivant, que les hommes te suivaient comme des canetons, aussi bien les lâches que ceux qui sont avides de pouvoir, mais que je ne devais surtout pas m’attendre à trouver de l’amour en toi. Pas réellement. ‘Amène-le à se repentir si tu peux puis amène-lui le feu’, m’ont-ils dit. ‘Ou juste le feu’, évidemment.”

“Ils me suivent, en effet, confirma-t-il alors qu’un de ses doigts dessinait doucement des cercles autour de son mamelon. Ils sont effrayés, fascinés, ils veulent les miettes de pouvoir qui tombent de ma table et c’est pourquoi ils me suivraient tous en enfer et jetteraient leurs propres enfants dans la gueule du loup pour me plaire.”

“Je sais. Je les ai vus le faire.”

“Je ne me repentirai jamais, tu sais. En fait, cela sera mieux avec toi, réfléchit-il à haute voix. J’éviterai les erreurs évidentes.” 

“Est-ce que je t’ai déjà dit qui était ton principal adversaire ?” demanda-t-elle, glissant une main le long de son corps d’albâtre si parfait tout en s’humidifiant les lèvres.

Il attendit.

Elle toucha son médaillon et il rit avec cette cruelle délectation qui faisait trembler et reculer tout le monde à part elle. “Comment ne pas t’aimer ? soupira-t-il. Tu es la lumière vers laquelle je ne peux qu’aller. Tu es celle qui a tout pouvoir sur moi. Tu es la flamme pour le papillon de nuit que je suis.”

“As-tu été sauvé ? Est-ce que tu éprouves de l’amour maintenant ?”

“Seulement pour toi. Le monde est rempli d’ombres et de fantômes à ne plus savoir qu’en faire mais toi tu es concrète, tu es réelle et tu es mienne.” Il roula d’en-dessous d’elle et s’appuya sur un coude. “Est-il temps de me tuer, maintenant que je suis un peu moins bon pour la damnation ? demanda-t-il. Maintenant que j’éprouve de l’amour, est-il temps pour moi de tomber et de brûler dans tes flammes de l’enfer ?”

“Je suppose que c’est ce que je devrais faire. C’était censé être le but de ma vie mais tu sais que je ne le ferai pas.”

“Parce que tu m’aimes ?” 

Elle fit non de la tête. “Parce que tu m’aimes. Parce que je ne serai l’agneau sacrificiel de personne. Parce que je ne suis pas l’otage d’un futur que nous avons déjà changé.”

9.

L’amour n’est rien d’autre que l’embrasement de l’âme.

10.

“Tue autant de sorcières que tu veux, dit Hermione. Tue tout autant de sorciers. Réduis notre monde en cendres. Je craquerai l’allumette pour toi. Mais les préjugés sur le sang sont indignes de toi.”

“Tu sais pourquoi je méprise les moldus. Pourquoi je méprise les nés-moldus qui en sont issus.”

“Si tu avais grandi chez les Malfoy, ce sont sans doute eux que tu mépriserais.”

Tom lui sourit et parcourut ses bras de ses mains. “Probablement, admit-il, mais ce n’est pas le cas.” Il demanda à nouveau : “As-tu l’intention de m’arrêter ?”

Elle ne répondit pas et il rit. “Tu es à moi jolie sorcière, murmura-t-il à son oreille. Sombre et puissante et damnée et pervertie et mienne. Si tu t’es déjà lavé les mains* dans le sang une fois, est-ce réellement important de savoir de qui viendra celui que tu utiliseras pour ta prochaine ablution ?”

*NDT : Référence aux paroles de Ponce Pilate lors du jugement de Jésus “Je m’en lave les mains”. 

11.

“Il va tuer toutes les personnes comme toi, lui dit Mulciber Avery. Il finira par te tuer aussi. Quand bien même ta magie est puissante, tu es stupide.”

Hermione se contenta de le regarder. “Le feu sert aussi bien à cuire la viande que tu manges qu’à brûler ton monde. Et tu penses que je suis celle qui est en danger, c’est mignon.”

“Tu la mets en garde ? demanda Tom, se plaçant derrière elle et posant une main autour de sa gorge, ou bien essaies-tu seulement de me débarrasser de mon petit problème de née-moldue si gênant ?”

Avery s’empourpra. 

“Il pense que tu pourrais me tuer” dit Hermione. Tom rit à cette idée tandis qu’elle penchait la tête en arrière contre lui, prisonnière de ses doigts, et observait Avery avec un tel calme que cela fit trembler ce dernier. “Il pense que je devrais m’enfuir.”

“Si tu t'enfuyais, répliqua Tom, je te poursuivrais et t’attacherais à moi si solidement que tu ne pourrais plus jamais partir.”

“N’es-tu pas du tout inquiète ? demanda Avery au même moment. En temps que sorcière née- _moldue_.”

“Tom et moi avons des avis différents sur certaines questions, concéda Hermione. Mais, grâce à lui, je suis quelque peu difficile à tuer. Ou à apprivoiser.”

12.

Ses laquais blêmirent à la vue de sa bague de fiançailles. “C’est une _sang-de-bourbe_ ” cracha Abraxas Malfoy avec dégoût. 

“Nous avons déjà réduit le futur en cendres, dit Hermione, sa baguette immédiatement sur sa gorge. Cela ne me pose aucun problème de te réduire en cendres toi aussi. Je n’appréciais pas particulièrement tes descendants.”

“Veux-tu le pouvoir ? demanda Tom de sa voix indolente et hypnotique, ou ne te soucies-tu que de l’idéologie de pureté ? Parce que le pouvoir brûle en elle, le pouvoir irradie d’elle. Elle est le feu et la magie et, Abraxas, je la laisserais jouer avec toi comme ça lui chante si tu la déconsidères.”

“Qu’est-ce qu’on apprend à maîtriser en premier ?” demanda Thoros, toujours pragmatique. 

“La magie du sang, répondit Hermione, toujours penchée vers Malfoy. Les sacrifices. Avant que la magie ne soit standardisée et enfermée dans de jolies cases de façon à ce que les enfants puissent l’apprendre à l’école, être évalués et faire la vaisselle, elle était la colère et le sang et la souffrance.” Elle pencha la tête sur le côté. “Elle est encore faite de colère et de sang et de souffrance pour tout dire. Mais on ne peut pas faire passer un examen sur la façon dont on vide un homme de son sang et dont on verse celui-ci à flanc de coteau pour accroître la moisson grâce à son énergie vitale.”

“La moisson ?” demanda Malfoy avec dédain, ignorant la baguette.

“Tu crois que les gens ont développé la magie afin de jouer à la bataille explosive et avoir des grenouilles en chocolat qui sautent ?” Le regard qu’elle lui adressa était plein de dégoût. “La survie, Malfoy, c’est ce pourquoi les gens utilisaient la magie. C’est là que le pouvoir brut demeure encore aujourd’hui. La survie. Dans son essence il s’agit toujours de nourriture, de chaleur et de sexe.”

“De sexe ?” Thoros l’examina d’un regard lubrique à moitié caché.

“Je ne pense pas que tu veuilles te joindre à Tom et moi pour pratiquer de la magie sexuelle. Tu ne survivrais pas à l’expérience.”

“Tu pourrais ne pas survivre non plus si tu continues à la regarder de cette manière” ajouta Tom.

“Elle n’est pas des nôtres” affirma à nouveau Malfoy. 

“Oh si, elle est des nôtres.”

“Elle te pervertit, te détruit.”

Tom haussa les épaules. “De la destruction naît le changement.”

“Nous changeons le monde, déclara Hermione. Nous changeons le futur.”

13.

Il avait brûlé pour elle. Il brûlait pour elle. Elle l’aiderait à brûler le monde.

14.

Ils attendirent. Elle expliqua des choses qu’elle avait apprises dans le futur. Tom réalisa, maintenant qu’elle était réellement à lui, que la seule fois où elle lui avait menti, c’était quand elle lui avait dit qu’elle le ferait. 

“Laisse-le vaincre ton rival” dit Hermione et Tom avait acquiescé. Et ensuite la bataille fut terminée et ils trouvèrent l’homme et ils immobilisèrent l’homme et Hermione le désarma et le brûla et, pendant qu’il hurlait, elle dit simplement : “Vous n’auriez pas dû m'entraîner aussi bien et vous attendre à ce que je reste docile. Vous n’auriez pas dû faire de moi votre sacrifice et ensuite me laisser errer librement.”

“Elle préfère avoir le choix, dit Tom qui s’était appuyé contre un mur et observait la scène alors qu’elle manipulait la magie pour scinder son âme. Elle se ferait damner pour avoir le choix.”

“Je suis damnée, confirma-t-elle alors qu’elle glissait la baguette de Dumbledore dans une poche avec un sourire sinistre et qu’elle faisait balancer le médaillon d’entre ses doigts. Je suppose que je suis pervertie.”

Tom l’enveloppa de ses bras tandis que le feu faisait crépiter les pierres froides du donjon derrière eux. “Est-ce que j’ai fait mon boulot ? demanda-t-elle alors qu’elle penchait la tête en arrière pour le regarder. Est-ce que je t’ai sauvé ?”

Il rit. “Je ne peux pas être sauvé, répondit-il tandis qu’il baissait sa bouche vers son cou et éraflait sa peau de ses dents. Je suis insauvable. Je suis insauvé. Mais, Hermione Granger, tu m’as rendu entier, tu m’as fait atteindre l’état de grâce.”

Elle appuya la baguette de sureau contre son flanc. “Est-ce que je te tue maintenant, dans ce cas ?” murmura-t-elle alors même que ses doigts se frayaient un chemin sur sa peau, à l’intérieur d’elle et qu’il la faisait sienne à nouveau. 

“Je ne peux pas être tué, murmura-t-il alors qu’elle tenait sa baguette contre lui et qu’elle frémissait sous ses caresses. Le monde nous appartient : il est mûr, pourri, il attend que nous le brûlions, le purifions, le possédions et fassions de lui ce que nous voulons.”

15.

“Tu dois vivre pour toujours, dit-il. Tu dois tromper la mort avec moi.”

“Un horcruxe.” Elle prononça le mot comme si elle le goûtait, le faisant rouler sur sa langue. 

Il l’observait à travers ses cils.

“Qui ?” finit-elle par dire et il sourit, de ce sourire froid et charmant qui avait dupé tous les professeurs, celui qui attirait les autres même s'ils savaient qu’il allait les dévorer. 

“Pourquoi pas Dumbledore ? demanda-t-il. Pourquoi pas l’un des hommes qui ne voulaient faire de toi rien d’autre qu’une extension de leur volonté ?”

16.

Il se disputa avec elle à propos des moldus. Elle lui dit qu’il n’y connaissait rien. Il suggéra qu’elle aille voir l’endroit où il avait grandi. Elle argua que l’existence de quelques ignobles individus ne devrait pas condamner un peuple entier.

“Ils sont répugnants, dit-il. De la vermine.”

“Que suis-je dans ce cas ?” demanda-t-elle.

“Tu es mienne.” Mais elle secoua de la tête et repoussa sa main violemment. 

“Les moldus ne m’ont jamais fait de mal, expliqua-t-elle. Ce sont les sorciers et les sorcières qui se sont emparés de ma vie, m’en ont privée et l’ont utilisée pour leurs propres objectifs.”

“Ils t’ont aussi donné ton pouvoir.”

“Le pouvoir m’a toujours appartenu.”

Elle n’était jamais d’accord avec lui. Il bouillonnait de fureur qu’elle ose le contredire puis il revenait pour débattre encore plus. Il se disputait avec elle alors qu’il la poussait contre les murs et s’enfonçait en elle. Il se disputait avec elle par-dessus les tartines au petit-déjeuner. Il se disputait avec elle alors qu’elle retirait des livres de la Réserve de la bibliothèque et prenait des notes à propos de sorts si noirs que des gouttes huileuses de magie nauséabonde coulaient du parchemin même et formaient des flaques à ses pieds. 

“ _De la modification du pouvoir sacrificiel_ ?” demanda-t-il en pointant l’un de ses choix de lecture.

“La chose qui est sacrifiée peut récupérer tout le pouvoir du rituel pour elle-même” dit-elle, parcourant les mots avec ses doigts.

“Comment ?” l'interrogea-t-il, perché sur le bras de son fauteuil et lisant par-dessus son épaule.

“Essentiellement par le retrait de son consentement, répondit-elle d’une voix basse dans leur coin sombre de la bibliothèque. La question est plutôt abordée dans le but d’assurer que le sacrifice volontaire ne change pas d’avis, généralement en le tuant le plus tôt possible, mais…”

“Mais les outils dotés d’une conscience sont plus problématiques. À quel point veux-tu être puissante, Hermione ?”

Elle renversa sa tête contre lui et il posa une main sur elle.

“Qu’est-ce que cela veut dire être perverti ? médita-t-elle à voix haute. Qu’est-ce que cela veut dire, empêcher la perversion ? De toute façon, combien de choix avons-nous réellement ? Si je t’écarte de l’équation, est-ce qu’un autre aspirant au trône apparaît ?”

Il enfonça ses doigts dans son épaule. “Ne cherche pas à te sortir de là de cette manière. Ne sois pas lâche en te disant qu’un autre aspirant Seigneur des Ténèbres prendrait tout simplement ma place. Sois mienne en regardant les ténèbres droit dans les yeux. Sois mienne parce que tu veux le pouvoir. Sois mienne parce que tu brûles, Hermione. Sois mienne parce que tu es le feu. Sois mienne parce que tu n’as pas peur.”

Elle haussa les épaules et referma le livre.

“Ce n’est pas ce que tu vas faire ?” demanda-t-il, déçu.

Elle pencha la tête pour le regarder. “Je l’ai déjà fait.”

17.

Elle brûlait avec un tel éclat.

S’il ne pouvait l’éteindre, il devait la posséder. 

18.

“Personne n’est autorisé à toucher ce qui est mien.”

“Je ne l’étais pas à l’époque.”

“L’es-tu maintenant ?”

L’es-tu maintenant ?

L’es-tu

maintenant

tu 

l’es

19.

“Que fait-on maintenant ?” lui demanda-t-il. Elle boutonnait son chemisier. Elle dissimulait sous un charme les marques qu’il avait laissées sur sa peau. Elle relevait ses cheveux pour en faire un chignon. Elle ne lui répondait pas. “Est-ce maintenant que tu vas me tuer ? continua-t-il. Le journal est dans le tiroir du haut.”

Elle bascula la tête sur le côté et le regarda à travers le miroir. “Est-ce une déclaration d’amour, Tom ? Est-ce que je t’ai sauvé ?”

Il tendit une main pour parcourir les courbes de son dos. “A peine, répondit-il avec dérision. Tu ne pourras pas, tu sais.”

“Te sauver ? s’enquit-elle tout en continuant à remettre ses cheveux en place. L’espoir est éternel, tout ça tout ça.” Après qu’elle eut piqué la dernière épingle à cheveux dans son chignon, elle se tourna pour le regarder et il appuya légèrement ses doigts contre son ventre. “J’apprécie le fait d’essayer plus que je ne l’aurais cru. Pourquoi changer quoi que ce soit ?”

“Parce que t’appartenir est intenable à moins que je te possède de la même manière. Parce que tu vas essayer de m’arrêter.”

Elle haussa les épaules. “Peut-être.”

“Peut-être ?” Sa voix était moqueuse. “Je suis le vilain monstre. Je suis la perversion et la mort et la fin de toutes les choses auxquelles tu tiens. Abats-moi maintenant, ma petite sang-de-bourbe, et sois l’héroïne de l’histoire.”

“Ou pas.” Elle le regarda. “Tu es brillant, tu sais. C’est quelque chose que j’apprécie assez chez toi.”

Il se lécha les lèvres. “Oui, j’avais remarqué.”

“Tu manques de conscience, évidemment, et tu aimes faire du mal aux autres.”

“J’aime contrôler les autres, corrigea-t-il, sa main toujours sur elle. J’aime le pouvoir : politique, social, magique. Et je ne t’ai pas fait de mal.”

“Pas encore, en effet. Tu le feras. Tu l’as déjà fait.”

“Elle mourra à l’instant où je la trouverai, jura Tom alors que la main d’Hermione volait en direction de la cicatrice sur son bras. Personne n’est autorisé à toucher ce qui est mien.”

“Je ne l’étais pas à l’époque.”

“L’es-tu maintenant ?”

Elle rit. “Eh bien, je n’appartiens certainement plus entièrement à Dumbledore désormais.”

Il l’attira vers lui alors qu’il s’asseyait sur le lit. Il installa ses mains sur ses hanches et la regarda. “Empare-toi du monde avec moi. Je peux te le donner et faire de toi sa reine du moment que tu m'appartiens en premier lieu.”

Ses doigts à elle dans ses cheveux à lui. 

“Tu t’y prends mal, dit-elle. Tu es supposé m’emmener au sommet d’une montagne pour me montrer toute la richesse et la gloire du monde et m’en faire offrande.”

“Tu n’es pas tout à fait une figure christique, Hermione.” 

“En effet, convint-elle. C’était Harry.”

Tom Riddle acquiesça. Elle lui avait raconté, un jour où elle se prélassait dans l’herbe, qu’Harry Potter avait été le premier enfant qui avait été transformé en arme pointée sur lui, conçu comme un sacrifice. Il avait été son point faible. Il n’avait pas réussi pour autant. “Nous avons remonté le temps maintes fois, avait-elle dit. L’avons fait se battre dans cette dernière bataille encore et encore et il est mort à chaque fois. Parfois tout le monde mourait. Parfois il ne se relevait même pas après le premier sortilège de mort.”

Elle était, bien sûr, la deuxième enfant transformée en arme et pointée sur lui.

“Les gens veulent toujours survivre avant tout. Ils préfèreraient vivre dans le salut mais ils peuvent faire sans, voilà pourquoi je suis là, leur outil et leur sacrifice tout à la fois.”

“Préfèrerais-tu vivre sans la salvation ?” demanda-t-il.

Elle le regarda. “Oui” admit-elle. 

20.

Il fit courir ses mains à la surface du mot gravé sur son bras. Soit il avait été fait à l’aide d’une lame maudite, soit elle avait choisi de ne pas le soigner correctement. Les lignes étaient grossières et abruptes, la peau cicatricielle déformée. 

“Qui ?” demanda-t-il.

“Ta disciple la plus fidèle” répondit-elle en observant son visage. “Elle a fait ça pour te plaire.”

“Je la tuerai. Dis-moi son nom et quand elle viendra me rejoindre, j'arracherai sa peau jusqu’aux os et boirai sa moëlle pendant qu’elle demandera grâce en vain.”

Il garda les yeux sur la cicatrice et attendit sa réponse. Il attendit qu’elle réussisse son test. Il attendit qu’elle fasse un pas de plus vers lui. 

“Bellatrix Lestrange, finit-elle par dire. Son nom de jeune fille est Black.”

Il s’enfonça en elle, força sa langue entre les lèvres qu’elle écarta pour lui, la mordit, la dévora, l’engloutit.

Il la noya en lui. 

21.

Il la prit de toutes les façons dont un homme pouvait prendre une femme. Ses mains, sa langue, sa queue étaient partout et elle se tordait en-dessous de lui, elle frémissait, elle gémissait, elle appelait son nom et elle était sienne et il la possédait et il était sien.

Il était sien.

Elle le dévora et le brûla et il s’étendait devant elle afin d’être consumé, il convulsait au contact de ses mains, il tremblait à la sensation de sa bouche, il s’enfonçait en elle, il suppliait, il haletait son nom et il était sien et elle le possédait et elle était sienne.

Elle était sienne.

22.

C’était un désir de noyade. Il l’étraignait au point qu’elle ne pouvait plus respirer et elle ne luttait même pas contre lui.

23.

“Garde-moi” dit-il.

24.

Il pouvait l’embrasser pendant des heures. Il la soulevait contre les murs, la poussait contre son matelas, enserrait sa chevelure entre ses doigts. Elle lui rendait la pareille, sa bouche sauvage contre la sienne, et il la laissait avec les lèvres gonflées et des marques rouges partout sur son cou uniquement pour revenir et voir qu’elle avait dissimulé sous un charme toutes les traces de son appropriation. 

“Mienne, grognait-il contre sa peau dans son lit. Mienne, murmurait-il à son oreille alors qu’il lui tirait sa chaise. Mienne, disait-il en parcourant ses bras de ses mains. 

Elle ne contestait jamais ses interminables déclarations de propriété mais elle ne les acceptait jamais franchement non plus. Une fois seulement, alors qu’il l’avait épinglée en-dessous de lui et qu’il était en train d’inhaler l’odeur de sa chevelure qu’il tenait lâchement, elle avait dit quelque chose à ce propos. Elle avait emmêlé ses propres doigts dans ses cheveux noirs et l’avait attiré pour que son oreille soit proche de ses lèvres. “Mien, avait-elle déclaré. Tu es mien, Tom Riddle. Maintenant, qu’est-ce que je vais faire de toi ?”

“Que veux-tu faire ?” 

“Te pervertir, avait-elle murmuré. Te liquéfier. Te posséder. Te garder.”

“Il t’appartient de m'anéantir” avait-il répondu, serrant ses cheveux si fort entre ses poings qu’il savait que cela devait lui faire mal. 

“Tu devrais me tuer. Avant que je ne le fasse.”

“Je ne peux pas, avait-il avoué. Tu devrais agir comme la gentille fille qu’ils ont envoyée dans le passé et me tuer.”

“Je ne suis plus cette fille.”

25.

Il fit courir une main le long de son épaule vêtue et l’entendit inspirer violemment. Elle s’assit à la table de la bibliothèque alors qu’il gardait la main sur son épaule et, très lentement, il fit glisser ses doigts jusqu’à ce qu’ils soient sur sa gorge, sur sa peau. 

Il pouvait sentir à sa façon de déglutir qu’elle était à la limite de la panique. 

Elle avait entrouvert ses lèvres et elle l’observait, le souffle irrégulier. 

“Tu m’appartiens” dit-il.

Elle ferma les yeux. 

26.

Il brûlait de la toucher. Il voulait sentir sa peau sous ses mains. Il voulait défaire ses affreuses tresses, chignons et autres mèches entortillées et enfouir son visage dans ses cheveux. La chaleur de sa main à travers la manche de sa chemise le brûlait alors qu’il l’accompagnait dans les couloirs avec une courtoisie et une élégance pleine de dignité. 

Elle était le feu. Il était son combustible. Elle le consumait. 

Ils passèrent de longues heures installés par terre, ses livres sombres étalés autour d’elle, pendant lesquelles il l’interrogeait sur le futur. “Je répondrai à toutes tes questions, avait-elle déclaré. Mais parfois je mentirai.”

Il avait tenté de s'introduire dans son esprit, sans succès. 

“Ils m’ont appris l’Occlumancie, dit-elle en riant de son échec. Tes ennemis ne sont pas sans savoir que tu as une certaine agilité mentale, Tom.”

Il chercha des indices mais il n’en trouva aucun. Soit elle était profondément honnête, soit elle mentait avec brio. 

Il détestait le fait de ne pas pouvoir être sûr. 

Il s’asseyait, lui posait des questions et ne la touchait pas. Puis il retournait dans sa chambre, il s’allongeait dans le noir et il ouvrait et fermait les poings de rage et de frustration. Elle était une arme pointée sur son cœur et, même en sachant qu’elle avait été conçue pour le subjuguer, il n’arrivait pas à la laisser partir. 

27.

“Es-tu toujours l’outil de Dumbledore ?” murmura-t-il.

28.

Il fit d’elle sa petite-amie à force de sous-entendre qu’elle était trop effrayée pour s’y oser. Ses yeux étincelèrent et elle fut sienne, cependant le rire moqueur qu’elle lui servit lui fit se demander qui se jouait de qui. “Sois prudent, avait-elle dit. Dès que tu m’aimeras, je pourrais décider de faire ce que mon créateur voulait et t’abattre.”

“Tu pars du principe que je suis capable d’aimer, répondait-il. Que je t’aimerai un jour.”

Il tirait sa chaise, il portait ses livres, il l’escortait à Pré-au-Lard et il ne laissait jamais ses doigts frôler sa peau de sale sang-de-bourbe. Il lui offrait son bras mais jamais sa main. Il effleurait sa joue avec ses lèvres à quelques centimètres de distance mais sans qu’il y ait de contact à aucun moment. 

“Tu es un terrible menteur” dit-elle.

“Tu préférerais que je te prenne de force ?” demanda-t-il en haussant les sourcils. “Que je te tripote ? Que je bave sur toi ?”

“Je préférerais que tu sois détestable et abject. Je préfèrerais que tu sois stupide et grossier. Je préférerais que tu sois il y a très longtemps dans un pays lointain. Ils m’ont mise en garde mais je me suis attachée au mât* malgré tout.”

“Qui écoute les mises en garde ?” 

“Personne, admit-elle. Chante ton chant de sirène, Tom Riddle, et nous sauterons tous dans l’eau et nous noierons dans l’espoir d’être plus près de toi.”

“Est-ce que je suis en train de te noyer, Hermione Granger ? demanda-t-il, penché si près de son oreille qu’il pouvait sentir la chaleur de sa peau sur ses lèvres. Est-ce que tu tombes ?”

Elle ne bougea pas. Finalement, elle répondit : “Si tu étais sincère, je me noierais en toi, oui.”

*NDT : Référence à Ulysse qui s’attacha au mât de son bateau pour écouter le chant des sirènes sans périr en se jetant à l’eau.

29.

Elle était une source de connaissances et de pouvoir, se disait-il. Elle lui avait enseigné l’eau. Elle lui avait enseigné le feu. Maintenant elle allait lui enseigner le temps. Il apprendrait d’elle ce qu’il avait râté au point que le futur envoie une femme pour le tuer. Il se demandait quelle quantité de connaissances et de pouvoir avaient été investis en elle. ‘On a courbé le temps pour moi, avait-elle dit. J’ai été transformée en outil’ avait-elle dit. Il suspectait qu’elle était le dernier espoir de quelqu’un pour le détourner de sa voie.

Elle était la salvation sous la forme de l’amour et de la mort et de la chaleur et du feu.

Elle était censée être la salvation de sa propre époque.

Sa salvation à lui.

Elle était la destruction, la perversion. 

Elle le pervertissait et il ne pouvait détourner les yeux. 

30.

“Je ne vais pas le _pervertir_ , répliqua-t-il. Je vais le gouverner. Je vais me l’approprier. Je vais le purifier.” 

31.

Alors qu’ils marchaient vers le village, ils ne se touchaient pas. “Apprends-moi” dit-il.

Ordonna-t-il.

“Apprends-moi ces choses que tu connais, la magie que tu possèdes.”

“C’est ce que j’ai fait, répondit-elle calmement. L’essentiel de ce que je connais – ce à quoi j’ai été entraînée – c’est la magie élémentale. Le reste est sans intérêt. J’avais besoin – j’ai besoin – du feu pour détruire tes horcruxes. Ils ont jugé que tout le reste était… inutile.”

“Dans ce cas je n’ai pas de raison de te garder en vie” dit-il.

Elle s'arrêta et posa sa main sur son torse. “Non, vraiment pas” convint-elle. 

“Tu m’appartiens” dit-il tandis qu’il sentait la chaleur de sa main et attendait que cela devienne douloureux au point qu’il devrait reculer. Il attendait qu’elle le brûle à nouveau. 

“J’ai été envoyée dans le passé pour toi, alors je pense qu’on peut tout aussi bien dire que tu m’appartiens. Mon projet. Ma mission. Toi, Tom Riddle, tu es mien sans aucun doute.”

“Ta mission d’assassinat.”

“Ou de salvation.” Elle pencha la tête sur le côté. “Comme tu le sais sûrement, Dumbledore est un adepte du pouvoir de l’amour. Il pense que tu ne peux pas être correctement sauvé si tu meurs sans avoir connu l’amour. Je pense, ajouta-t-elle quelque peu perdue dans sa réflexion et retirant sa main pour ne garder qu’un doigt sur son torse, je pense que je suis censée faire en sorte que tu m’aimes et à ce moment-là, quand tu te seras suffisamment adouci pour être affaibli, pour être sauvé, à ce moment-là je devrai te brûler vivant.”

“Cela aurait été plus simple de se contenter de la première option.”

“Parfois, continua-t-elle comme s’il n’avait pas parlé, je me dis que ce serait dommage de pervertir ta perfection glacée avec de l’amour.”

“J’ai réussi, n’est-ce pas ? C’est pour ça qu’ils t’ont envoyée me tuer.”

“Oh oui. Tu vas pervertir et détruire le monde.”

32.

Il traversa la grande salle pour rejoindre sa table à la façon d’un parfait gentleman et lui demanda si elle accepterait de l’accompagner à Pré-au-Lard. Les filles qui étaient assises à la même table le regardaient, partagées entre la nervosité provoquée par sa présence et la jalousie envers leur camarade qu’il avait choisie.

Il était, il le savait, considéré à la fois comme terrifiant et attirant. Effrayant, dangereux, séduisant et sur le point d’accomplir de grandes choses. 

Hermione, cependant, ne leva même pas les yeux de son livre. Elle se contenta de demander : “Samedi ?”

“Oui” répondit-il, plein de charme, de sincérité et de charisme pour dissimuler combien il était irrité par le fait qu’elle ne saute pas sur cette occasion. Quoi qu’elle puisse être par ailleurs, elle était aussi une sale sang-de-bourbe dépourvue d’amis tandis qu’il était l’élève modèle de l’école et le préfet en chef. 

“S’il le faut, marmonna-t-elle, toujours sans un regard pour lui. Je te retrouverai à la porte principale après le petit-déjeuner.”

33.

Un jour elle arrêta de porter le pull informe sur lequel l’initiale de son prénom était tricotée. Ses chaussures étaient toujours aussi laides, ses cheveux toujours aussi mal entretenus, alors il savait qu’il ne s’agissait pas d’une tentative de coquetterie féminine. Il avait réalisé il y a un moment qu’elle n’était pas aussi courtaude qu’elle semblait l’être dans cet accoutrement. Il était quand même étonné de la voir vêtue d’une jupe soignée et d’un chemisier bien ajusté. 

Il était quand même étonné de réaliser qu’il la voulait. 

“Si ton but est de te trouver un petit-copain, commenta-t-il aussi cruellement qu’il put, tu vas devoir faire un peu plus qu’enlever ton pull hideux.”

“Je me débarrasse de certaines choses, répondit-elle. C’est une nouvelle saison. Une nouvelle époque.”

“Tu es en train de faire des choix, n’est-ce pas ?

34.

“Je devrais te tuer” dit-il.

Elle haussa les épaules.

35.

Il se tenait debout dans le lac, détrempé, les vêtements collés à la peau et les cheveux emmêlés tandis qu’elle était assise et tenait une brindille qui brûlait et brûlait et ne se consumait pas.

“On m’a donné une histoire à lire, dit-elle, avant qu’on m’envoie ici. C’était l’histoire d’un ange qui cherchait des mortels ayant atteint l’état de grâce et qui les assassinait de façon à ce qu’ils puissent atteindre le salut éternel.”

Il dégoulinait d’eau et écoutait. 

“Est-ce que tu aimerais ce genre de salvation, Tom ? Mourir maintenant afin d’éviter le déclin et la destruction plus tard ?”

Il tira sa baguette et la leva dans sa direction. “Qu’est-ce qui te fait croire que tu pourrais me tuer ?” demanda-t-il. 

“Qu’est-ce qui te fait croire que je ne pourrais pas ?”

Il se jeta sur elle, les genoux par terre et la baguette presque instantanément fourrée dans son cou. Elle avait enfoncé la sienne entre ses côtes. “Destruction mutuelle assurée, dit-elle à mi-voix. Veux-tu mourir aujourd’hui ?”

“Sauf que je ne peux pas être tué, Hermione. Essaies et tu verras.”

Elle leva un doigt et le posa sur sa bague. “Combien d’horcruxes, Tom ? Combien de fois as-tu déjà déchiré ton âme ?”

Il se tendit alors qu’elle faisait courir son doigt tout autour de la pierre de sa bague mais il se retint de lui demander comment elle savait. Elle savait et c’était tout ce qui importait. “Deux” répondit-il. 

“Je parie que tu gardes le journal dans ta table de chevet, dit-elle d’une voix très douce. Je parie que je peux le détruire, et te détruire toi, avant que tu puisses m’arrêter. Dans le futur, nous avons poursuivi les horcruxes en premier et l’homme en second, mais je soupçonne que je pourrais tuer ton corps en premier et tes horcruxes en second et que ce serait tout aussi efficace.”

“Les horcruxes sont plus difficiles à détruire que ce que tu pourrais croire, Hermione” contra-t-il, la baguette toujours sur sa gorge.

Elle lui rit au nez une fois de plus. Elle était toujours en train de rire cette sorcière. “Le plus dur, c’est de les trouver. Leur destruction est facile. Venin de basilic, expliqua-t-elle en le fixant sans ciller. Feudeymon.”

Il vit le rire narquois dans ses yeux quand elle constata qu’il avait compris. Le feu. Il ne s’attendait pas à ce qu’elle fit ensuite : elle haussa les épaules, rengaina sa baguette et repoussa la sienne d’un geste impatient avant de s’allonger et de regarder vers le ciel. 

“Es-tu suicidaire ?” demanda-t-il avec curiosité alors qu’il s’accroupissait sur ses talons et la regardait. 

Elle leva la tête et le regarda un moment avant de se rallonger. “Je ne suis pas sûre, admit-elle. Les choses seraient plus simples si je mourrais. Plus de décisions. Plus de choix à faire. J’aurais juste été une stratégie vouée à l’échec.” Il y eut de nouveau un long silence pendant lequel il rangea sa propre baguette et s’assit à côté d’elle. 

“Étais-tu supposée avoir le choix ?” 

“Les outils dotés d’une conscience peuvent poser problème” répondit-elle d’une voix ironique.

“Veux-tu avoir le choix ?”

“Tu es toujours en vie, non ?”

36.

Elle avait vu juste : il avait du mal avec le feu. Il était une créature des ombres et des profondeurs et de la fluidité. L’eau l’adorait, l’eau chantait pour lui, l’eau aspirait l’air de ses poumons et il fermait les yeux et s’en glorifiait. 

Le feu crépitait et s’agitait et faisait des étincelles mais jamais il ne rugissait. 

Elle s’asseyait sur le rivage et elle l’observait, parfois amusée, parfois circonspecte, parfois impressionnée.

“Comment as-tu appris tout ça ?” exigea-t-il de savoir au bout d’un moment. Elle n’était pas plus vieille que lui et elle connaissait de telles choses, des choses dont personne ne parlait à Poudlard. 

“On a courbé le temps pour moi, fut tout ce qu’elle dit. Cela m’a donné le temps d’étudier. Le temps d’être transformée en outil.”

“Pourquoi me montrer ?”

Elle resta silencieuse pendant un long moment après sa question. “Tu es capable de le faire, finit-elle par répondre. C’est agréable d’avoir un égal qui ne soit pas en train de me façonner comme de l’argile.”

37.

“Qu’est-ce que tu attends d’elle ?”

C’était une question qui exigeait une réponse et Tom Riddle ne tolérait pas que les autres exigent quoi que ce soit. Pas de sa part. C’était uniquement lui qui exigeait. 

Il regarda Abraxas Malfoy avec dédain. “Est-ce important ?”

Malfoy plissa les yeux et les deux hommes se fixèrent mutuellement le temps d’un battement de cœur, puis de deux, puis de trois, puis le blond détourna le regard. 

“Je suppose que non, répondit Malfoy. Tu obtiens toujours ce que tu veux.”

“Nous allons nous emparer du monde, assura Tom d’une voix hypnotique. Le pouvoir étincellera en nous comme des étoiles et tout le monde sera ébloui par… par notre feu.”

“Pourquoi elle ?” demanda à nouveau Malfoy.

“Parce qu’elle brûle, Abraxas.”

“Elle est répugnante” grommela l’homme mais Tom Riddle fit non de la tête. “Elle est tellement pure que le feu lui-même ne peut la brûler, murmura-t-il. Les flammes elles-mêmes l’ont ramenée jusqu’à moi.”

“C’est une sang-de-bourbe” cracha son laquet.

“C’est la mienne” dit Tom.

38.

Quoi qu’elle veuille, ce n’était pas une vérité artificielle, arrachée à ce brillant esprit qu’il ne pouvait atteindre. 

39.

“Pourquoi fais-tu cela ?” demanda Tom Riddle en lisant par-dessus son épaule sa rédaction de Potion. 

“C’est un devoir à rendre” répondit-elle.

“Tu as fait du remplissage sur 60 cm. Tu as utilisé un chiasme élaboré mais ce n’est que du remplissage. Je t’ai observée hier : tu as parfaitement réalisé la potion, tu l’as regardée, puis tu as ajouté de la menthe poivrée.”

Elle enroula la rédaction qu’elle avait terminée. “J’aime bien la menthe. Elle donne une bonne odeur.”

“Elle a perverti ta potion” fit-il remarquer. 

“La perversion est une question de point de vue. Qu’est-ce qui te fait croire que mon objectif est d’entendre Slughorn louer mon intelligence ?”

“Quel est ton objectif alors ?” s’enquit-il d’un ton poli et charmant qui couvrait à la fois son dédain habituel et un intérêt sincère. La question de savoir ce qu’elle voulait – ce qu’elle fabriquait ici, dans son époque – était sans fin. Il soupçonnait que ce n’était pas tout à fait ce pour quoi elle avait été envoyée ici. 

“Déterminer ce que cela veut dire être perverti, évidemment” répondit-elle.

“Cela veut dire réduire à un état de décomposition. Gâcher. Détruire. Consumer.”

Elle rangea son sac, se leva et le regarda. “Peut-être. Peut-être que là où certains voient la perversion, d’autres voient le changement. Quand la foudre frappe et que les prairies brûlent, est-ce que la terre est pervertie ou bien est-elle prête pour le renouveau ? Quand le fleuve déborde, la terre est-elle noyée ou bien fertilisée ?”

“Je dirais quand même que ta potion était pervertie.” 

“Si j’avais voulu obtenir un stock de veritaserum, en effet” acquiesça-t-elle alors qu’elle se retournait, le congédiant une fois de plus. 

“Qu’est-ce que tu voulais obtenir ?” demanda-t-il mais elle était déjà partie. 

40.

Elle lui enseignait. Sa sang-de-bourbe, avec ses mains rendues sales par la bourbe du lac, le forçait à se concentrer. 

“Sans baguette, expliqua-t-elle. Informulé. C’est comme l’occlumancie si ce n’est qu’il faut pousser sa propre énergie vers l’extérieur au lieu de l’utiliser pour construire un mur.”

Il apprenait. Ses suiveurs le suivaient. Ils rôdaient. Ils s’inquiétaient et s’agitaient et traînaient les pieds. Il détestait les sangs-de-bourbes, finit par rappeler Thoros. “Tu les détestes. Pourquoi passes-tu tout ton temps avec cette traînée ?”

“Appelle-la comme ça encore une fois et je t’égorge” répondit Tom Riddle. 

“Elle n’est qu’une _moins que rien_ ” dit Malfoy. 

“Elle est le feu” le corrigea Tom Riddle. 

Elle était son feu à lui et elle le brûlait et il lui tardait de l’éteindre. 

41.

“L’eau éteint le feu” dit-il. 

Elle haussa les épaules. “Et le feu fait s’évaporer l’eau jusqu’à ce qu’elle disparaisse.”

42.

Il ne la tua pas.

Il ne dit rien d’important pendant qu’ils marchaient vers le lac. Il ne posa aucune véritable question. Il étudiait son corps dissimulé par le pull rugueux qu’elle portait presque toujours, celui avec un grand H tricoté, et il se demandait à quoi elle pouvait ressembler dans de plus beaux vêtements. 

Il marcha avec elle.

Elle parla mais ses mots étaient vides. Il comprit intuitivement qu’elle n’était pas seulement en train de débiter des banalités pour faire la conversation pendant qu’elle l’observait. Elle était sur le point de prendre une décision. 

Il se demanda si elle avait choisi le feu pour le blesser parce qu’il l’échauffait tout autant qu’elle était infernale avec lui. 

Finalement, quand ils furent au bord de l’eau, il s’accroupit et posa la main qu’elle avait brûlée à la surface de l’eau, brisant ainsi la tension et perturbant un insecte aquatique qui glissa au loin, effrayé par eux deux. 

Elle posa son sac et s’accroupit près de lui. A côté de lui. Quand elle posa sa main près de la sienne, il observa la façon dont l’eau commençait à siffler et bouillir. “Veux-tu savoir comment on fait ? demanda-t-elle. Je suspecte que cela ne sera pas facile pour toi. Je ne pense pas que tu sois de feu.”

“Que suis-je ?” demanda-t-il tandis qu’il observait les volutes de vapeur s’élever dans les airs. 

“L’eau, probablement. Je pourrais me noyer en toi.”

43.

“Arrête de me fixer ainsi.”

Tom Riddle leva les yeux vers la sang-de-bourbe – il avait commencé à penser à elle en tant que _sa_ sang-de-bourbe – et maîtrisa les traits de son visage pour leur donner un air d’interrogation polie. “Je te demande pardon ?” Elle était venue jusqu’à la table de Serpentard à la fin du déjeuner, avec ses horribles cheveux tirés en une natte raide, probablement la coiffure la moins flatteuse qu’il l’avait vue arborer jusque-là. Elle tenait son sac sur une épaule et elle portait ces chaussures pratiques, confortables et peu séduisantes que les autres filles abandonnaient dès les prémisses de la puberté. 

“Tu me fixes, répondit-elle. Tout le temps. En classe. Dans les couloirs. Pendant les repas. Arrête.”

Ses amis – ses _laquets_ – la fixaient maintenant avec une sorte de fascination morbide. 

“Je ne voudrais pas être impoli, Hermione, répliqua-t-il, c’ _est_ bien Hermione, n’est-ce pas ? Mais comment comptes-tu me faire arrêter ? Je te regarderai autant qu’il me plaira.”

Il s’attendait à ce qu’elle monte sur ses grands chevaux mais au lieu de ça, elle pencha la tête sur le côté, comme si c’était la première fois qu’elle le prenait en considération. “Tu es un vrai casse-pied. Mais tu es plus intéressant que ce à quoi je m’attendais. Accompagne-moi jusqu’au lac.”

Thoros Nott faillit s’étrangler avec son repas qu’il n’avait pas fini de manger. Tom, cependant, se contenta de se lever et offrit son bras à la sang-de-bourbe sans tenir compte de la grimace pleine de dégoût de Malfoy. Elle hésita suffisamment longtemps pour qu’il finisse par aborder un sourire narquois, amusé qu’elle ne veuille pas le toucher. Elle n’était peut-être pas effrayée, en tout cas pas de la façon dont le reste de ces étudiants stupides l’étaient, mais elle était méfiante. 

Ce n’était pas l’idéal, la méfiance, mais il ferait avec. 

Elle vit son sourire narquois et posa immédiatement la main sur son bras. Voilà donc sa faiblesse, pensa-t-il. Elle détestait être considérée comme quelqu’un de lâche. C’était ce qui permettait de la manipuler. Il ne pouvait peut-être pas l’intimider mais, oh, il pouvait toujours l'amener là où il voulait. 

Tandis qu’il la conduisait hors de la grande salle en usant de bonnes manières qu’il avait dû apprendre dans des livres, il entendit Abraxas dire dans son dos : “Est-ce que vous pensez qu’il va la tuer ?”

44.

Il avait fait en sorte qu’Abraxas Malfoy récupère un livre de magie noire de la bibliothèque familiale. _Les incantations de l’immortalité_. Il le lui donna dans le hall d’entrée. 

“Vu ce que tu lis, je pense qu’il devrait te plaire” dit-il. 

Elle lut le titre et rit au point qu’il pensa qu’elle était peut-être malade. 

45.

Il l’observait. Il l’observait toute la maudite journée. Il voulait savoir comment elle avait fait ça. Comment elle l’avait fait brûler.

Comment elle le faisait brûler. 

Elle mangeait en silence, un livre posé devant elle. Elle écrivait des rédactions dans lesquelles, s’il se basait sur celle qu’il avait nonchalamment volée dans le bureau de Slughorn, elle se débrouillait pour dire le moins de choses avec le plus de mots possible. Elle avait un faible pour les propositions subordonnées imbriquées et il réalisa avec dégoût qu’il trouvait cela amusant. Elle se jouait des professeurs en utilisant les structures grammaticales les plus alambiquées pour faire du remplissage.

Le fait de jouer avec les gens était un art qu’il appréciait.

“La salvation, lui dit-il dans la grande salle. Je conçois cela comme une eau qui s’écoulerait sur les âmes des damnés ou quelque chose du genre.”

“Mal à la main ?” demanda-t-elle. Il plissa les yeux. “J’espère bien” ajouta-t-elle.

“Garce” murmura-t-il, en colère et amusé et curieux malgré lui. 

“La salvation, répondit-elle d’un ton moqueur. “Puisque tu poses la question. C’est être libéré de la perversion. Autrefois un homme a cru que je pourrais te libérer de ta propre perversion, de ta propre destruction.” Elle hissa son sac sur son épaule.

“Dumbledore” dit-il. 

“C’est un imbécile” renchérit-elle et, pour une fois, Tom Riddle était d’accord avec elle. 

“Comment ça, ma destruction ?” demanda-t-il mais elle s’était déjà éloignée de lui.

Elle faisait toujours ça. Elle était toujours en train de s’éloigner de lui.

Il était toujours en train de brûler, de l’observer. 

46.

“Parle-moi de la salvation” dit Tom.

La sang-de-bourbe leva les yeux vers lui. “Il y a des dictionnaires à la bibliothèque.”

Il s’installa à côté d’elle. Elle avait étalé une petite couverture sur la pelouse et ses livres étaient disposés tout autour d’elle. Elle avait toujours des livres avec elle, avait-il remarqué, et pas n’importe quels livres. Il en choisit un. _Histoire de la magie du sang_. 

Elle s’asseyait en classe et ne levait jamais la main pour répondre, n’attirait jamais l’attention sur elle. Ses notes étaient résolument dans la moyenne. Il ne la voyait jamais rire avec des copines ni flirter avec des garçons. Elle était mal fagotée, courtaude, une petite chose répugnante et médiocre sans amis et sans talents et elle lisait les livres les plus avancés qu’il ait jamais vu un étudiant lire. 

Les livres les plus sombres, en toute vérité. Mais ce n’était pas comme si la vérité l'avait jamais intéressé. 

“Est-ce que tu comprends seulement de quoi il s’agit ?” demanda-t-il en feuilletant les pages. 

“C’est sommaire mais c’est une bonne base d’informations” répondit-elle d’une voix égale. Elle tendit le bras vers lui afin de lui arracher le livre des mains mais, au moment où la sienne fut à portée, il fit tomber le livre et saisit son poignet. 

Les contacts physiques facilitent la légilimancie.

Cela ne servit à rien. Il ne pouvait toujours pas percer son esprit. 

“Si tu ne me lâches pas tout de suite…” commença-t-elle et il rit.

“Tu feras quoi ?” dit-il, serrant sa main plus fermement autour de son poignet. ”Crier ? Crois-tu que qui que ce soit va venir à ton secours ? Tu es assise avec moi. Ils vont tous tourner le dos comme si de rien n’était et espérer que la prochaine fois ce ne sera pas à côté d’eux que je m’assiérai.”

Elle rit à son tour. Elle riait véritablement et son absence de crainte à son encontre le rendit furieux jusqu’à ce qu’il réalise que sa main commençait à brûler. La tenir lui donnait l’impression de presser sa main contre un fer à repasser. Il haleta, la lâcha et baissa les yeux sur la paume de sa main pour chercher les cloques qu’il était sûr d’y trouver.

“Je t’avais dit de ne pas me toucher” fut tout ce qu’elle dit.

47.

Il l’observa à la bibliothèque. Elle avait retiré des étagères des livres de niveau avancé et elle était en train de lire avec un plaisir flagrant. Elle émettait de petits bruits quand elle arrivait à un passage qui l’intéressait et elle prenait des notes précises et rapides dans un carnet en parchemin sur la table devant elle. Quand elle partit, il piocha les livres qu’elle avait lus dans le chariot où elle les avait laissés. 

_Techniques occlumantiques avancées_.

 _Méthodes sûres d’incorporation des forces élémentales_. 

_Rites sacrificiels et état charnel_. 

Il reposa les livres et contempla pensivement la porte par laquelle elle était sortie. 

48.

D’un coup de pied méprisant, il poussa son sac hors de son chemin.

“Ne touche pas à mes affaires.” Sa voix était basse et pleine de colère et il regarda son visage de sale sang-de-bourbe avec surprise. Les gens évitaient toujours de le contrarier. C’était simplement quelque chose qu’ils ne faisaient pas. Les professeurs – imbéciles qu’ils étaient – ne voyaient en lui qu’un garçon poli et intelligent. Il était leur petit prodige, ce qu’ils considéraient comme d’autant plus remarquable qu’il était orphelin. Les étudiants, en revanche, savaient qu’il fallait rester hors de son chemin.

Les gens qui le contrariaient finissaient _mal_.

Les gens qui le mettaient en colère finissaient encore plus mal.

Personne n’en parlait, évidemment. Il imprimait la terreur au fer rouge dans leurs cerveaux alors même qu’il mettait leurs nerfs à vif et pas une seule de ses victimes n’avait parlé de ce qu’il leur avait infligé. 

Les autres étudiants étaient au courant de toute façon. 

Cette stupide sang-de-bourbe, en revanche, semblait ne pas être au courant. Il lui sourit, presque excité d’avoir l’occasion de lui faire comprendre son erreur et quelle était sa place dans son monde. Cela faisait longtemps que personne n’avait osé ne serait-ce que le regarder de travers. La fille qui partageait le bureau de sa nouvelle victime s’éloigna discrètement et se tassa sur sa chaise comme si, en faisant en sorte d’être la plus petite possible, elle pourrait éviter qu’il la remarque.

“N’y pense même pas, ajouta la sang-de-bourbe. Si tu me touches tu vas le regretter. Touche de nouveau mes affaires et tu vas le regretter.”

“Je ne suis pas sûr que nous ayons été correctement présentés, dit-il en lui tendant la main. Je suis Tom Riddle.”

“Je sais qui tu es, répondit-elle avec un mépris évident et sans prendre sa main. Voldemort. Seigneur des ténèbres en devenir.” 

Il se projeta dans son esprit et fit face à un mur de pure haine. 

“Dumbledore n’était clairement pas bien dans sa tête quand il a conçu ce petit projet, déclara-t-elle et Tom se demanda si les émotions qui barricadaient son esprit étaient tournées vers lui ou vers le professeur de métamorphose. Tu es déjà un monstre. Il n’y a rien à sauver en toi.”

Il laissa retomber la main qu’elle avait refusé de toucher et plissa les yeux. “La salvation ? demanda-t-il. Est-ce que quelqu’un a ajouté une option théologie au programme scolaire sans qu’on me le dise ?” Son ton était moqueur. “J’adorerais apprendre tout ce qu’il y a à savoir sur la salvation.”

Elle renifla avec dédain. 

Tom regarda la fille recroquevillée assise à côté d’elle puis de nouveau la problématique tête-de-broussaille. Elle ne tenait déjà plus compte de lui et elle était en train de parcourir rapidement ses notes, soulignant une question qu’elle se posait sur le sujet avec sa plume. Elle _ne tenait pas compte_ de lui. Personne, vraiment personne n’avait le droit de faire ça. Il mettait fin aux conversations quand il avait terminé et pas avant. “Je suis désolé d’avoir frappé ton sac” dit-il pour récupérer son attention. 

Elle ne leva même pas les yeux. “Tu as besoin de perfectionner tes techniques de mensonge. Va-t’en, Tom Riddle.”

49.

Il la détestait. Cette foutue, _sale_ , répugnante sang-de-bourbe. Élevée par des moldus, une vie passée à se complaire dans la crasse et la maladie. Il fallait tous les exterminer comme la vermine qu’ils étaient. On parle de compassion mais personne n’éprouve de compassion pour la puce quand on sent le souffle de la peste noire sur sa nuque. 

Elle était la puce. Elle portait la pestilence dans son être même, dans son sang. Il fallait qu’elle et ses semblables meurent avant qu’elle – avant qu’ils – ne propagent leur pourriture. Il fallait la brûler comme on brûle la chair pourrie. 

Le fait que sa magie soit si puissante qu’elle avait pu voyager du futur jusqu’à cette époque faisait d’autant plus d’elle une abomination. 

Il la détestait.

50.

Elle passa le portail armée de la connaissance et du feu, modelée par des hommes désespérés pour remodeler le monde.

Elle était leur Je vous salue Marie.


End file.
